


Bullet

by Aunatrix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Emperor Hux, Future, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Propaganda, Protector!Ren, Rimming, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Sniper!Hux, no one important - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunatrix/pseuds/Aunatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a brilliant sniper, resulting in fame throughout the First Order, bringing up moral and recruitment with him as the poster-boy. Unfortunately this makes him public enemy number one for anyone who doesn't agree with the Order and the Board has requested he get a body guard. </p><p>The man who showed up certainly wasn't what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

This entire idea was ridiculous to Hux. He was respected, celebrated and viewed as the best marksman and sniper the Order had to offer. Even a rumor of an appearance during a training exercise boosted the moral and scoring average across the board but apparently he was in need of a guard of sorts, his insistence to go out onto the field prompted the First Order Board of Governors to request this of him.

He would still be rejecting the idea if there hadn't been a close call with a Resistance fighter that managed to slip past their front line and stumbled upon his nest. It only took his knife to the throat of the intruder to neutralize the possible threat but it was enough to frighten the Board. The idea of losing one of the most prized examples of a soldier would, he supposed, but he was trained for such situations to occur.

Remembering his training brought fond memories back to the now General. While many can't handle the life of a sniper Hux thrived in it. Living in almost complete silence, stillness and focus solely on the visual aspect of the battlefield but also observational, seeing their possible battle plan and doing that four hours on end.

The heavy feeling of his rifle on his shoulder, body placed in a familiar position on his front, as flat as he could get on the ground and covered in whatever was required of his surroundings. It could differ from twigs, mud and dirt for a vegetated planet to an altered snowtrooper outfit for frost covered planets.

It felt dizzyingly thrilling, being perched either near or around the corner of their enemy, scope perfectly positioned with a little cross marking their head and soon death. He could drop roughly twenty on a perfect day before his position was possibly compromised but by then the leaders of the other side where taken out and Captain Phasma could handle it from then on.

Occasionally he would miss, a slight calculation issue and he would only wound his target. On those days he could practically feel the target and those around them panic, some shook with fear and look then would look around as if they could just spot him.

Luckily the Resistance never had advanced surveillance in a battlefield and it was only the sound and trajectory that gave him away. Not that it was publicized, the Order merely stated Hux could hide in plain view of the Resistance or even stand in front of them, shoot as many rounds as he wanted and they still wouldn't be able to hurt him.

Briefly he hoped the new protector wouldn't stand in the way of his duties but resolved to explain that they weren't needed off the field.

Walking towards the hanger that the guard had arrived in he skimmed over the file the Board sent him, inside detailed that the guest would indeed be a male, close to Hux’s age and experienced in the protection of important figures although with no references.

While the protector, named Kylo Ren, stepped off the shuttle Hux concluded that the file left out a number of things. Ren was well built, Hux’s height but roughly twice his weight with pure muscle making up his body. Hux was willing to bet he could bounce a credit off that chest only covered in a thin fabrics that made him look more like a smuggler then a protector. Ren also had black wavy hair brushing his shoulders and a unique face that, if it were taken apart and looked at separately, most would assume the owner looked something similar to a monster but it worked on Ren.

“General Hux.” Ren greeted, holding out his hand for the General to shake. “Protector Kylo Ren.”

“Pleasure.” Hux took the hand, giving a stiff nod and dismissing the stormtroopers around them. “I will show you to your accommodations. All your luggage will be taken there immediately.”

“Alright.” He nodded, following in step with the General and quietly observing his surroundings.

“Were you briefed on your duties and what is requested of you?” Hux asked. “The First Order does not allow slackers and I expect several requirements to be-”

“I don’t care for your organization, nor am I here for you. I am here for the money and expect to be paid to keep you alive. All elts doesn’t matter.” Ren dismissed Hux’s tandem. “In the field I will make sure you are supported and protected from harm but do not expect me to follow you around like a guard dog on your own ship.”

Hux nodded, pleased that the man wouldn't be under foot every second of the day but hiding his irritation at the man. While he was specifically chosen to do one job it didn't translate to him having free reign of the ship when Hux wasn't on the field. He would need to check with the Board about what they told Ren.

****

The first few weeks Ren had been placed on the ship Hux rarely saw him and didn't really speak with him either. According to others he spends most of his time alone but trains with other soldiers sometimes. He's supposedly an amazing fighter, to the point of no one can get him off his feet and it is now a record if you last more than a minute in a hand to hand fight. A feet he was pleased that Phasma had achieved, the end result wasn't relayed back to him however which makes him unwilling to ask.

Hux wasn't surprised. The average stormtrooper isn't built like Phasma and certainly not Ren. Most of his fellow commanders are shorter than Hux anyways so Ren has several advantages from the beginning. Hux ignored the thoughts of Ren, possibly looking fantastic training with the thin training shirt on, muscles rippling and panting, instead turned in favor of focusing on Ren’s behaviour.

He doesn't act like part of the First Order and he truly isn't but because of this he is more willing to voice his opinion of Hux and his apparent ‘ludicrous’ ideas and desires. Occasionally he has criticized some of the decisions made by other commandants on the ship.

Many had expressed their opinions of having the protector act in such a way but Hux simply told than he was sent from the Board to protect Hux on the field, off said location they were free to ask him to leave or request Hux to order him out.

The one evening he had done so, later finding Ren meditating in his room next to Hux’s and completely ignoring Hux. Why someone would meditate at all quipped the Generals curiosity even more as the only ones he knew that did meditate where training instructors or force users and Hux was certain Ren wasn't a instructor of anything but the force was treated as nothing more than a rumor in the Academy however, it was worth checking.

With Ren ignoring him he tried to see about doing a more thorough background search on Kylo Ren but the Board admitted that the few data pages they had was it and the reason Ren is considered the best was because he wasn't known.

Hux resolved to ask the man and the answer he received was not one he was prepared for.

“How do you ‘sort of’ have the force?” Hux demanded, arms crossed as Ren sighed and sat on his own bed, no furniture was in the simplistic style room at Ren’s request so Hux continued to stand.

“I was training to be a Jedi but there were issues holding me back so I quit, took a ship and found a job on some planet protecting a political official and haven't resolved to learn anymore.” Ren shrugged as if he were describing breakfast. “It's made me very useful in my profession. I can feel aggravation and intent in a person and even catch thoughts if someone is projecting them loud enough.”

Hux would have reprimanded Ren for leaving this off his record but was more interested in the supposed mind reading. “So I can speak to you without speaking at all?” At Ren’s nod he stepped closer. “How.”

“You actually want to use it? I won't be able to reply, only force users can do that between each other and you are the least force sensitive person I have ever met.” Ren began to explain but then decided to insult Hux, annoying the man.

Dismissing his weak jab at Hux he focused on the former. “What do you mean you won't be able to reply?”

“As in all you will receive is my emotions. I suppose you could interpret what they mean.” He muttered to himself. “Alright. Take note because I will only be teaching you this once.”

It turned out Hux was correct in two assumptions. Ren was definitely not an instructor and he looked fantastic without a shirt covered in sweat.

****

Hux laid in his perfectly constructed nest on a hillside, Ren crouched near him just as hidden, if not more as he was slightly further down. There was very little to no breeze to hinder his aim, the two suns of this planet where well hidden behind thick clouds giving him even more cover, should it rain that would only give them more of an advantage and additionally it let Hux rest slightly in knowing his face won't burn from the harsh rays that always manage to defeat his sun resistant lotion.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ren watching him and he knew that Ren didn't need to have his eyes closed to do his job but he was well aware Ren didn't need to look at him.

You staring at my arse, while complimentary, is distracting. Hux thought loud enough for Ren to hear.

All he received in response was Ren’s own sexual desire that continued to cause more problems for him. They had been paying a delicate game for a few days now, ever since a stray thought of how Ren would look in Hux bed passed between them. Ren was giving very strong signals that he certainly wouldn't mind being there but Hux wanted to resist the pull, wait until he had completed his goal of uniting the galaxy.

Though it was one thing to feel attraction, it was another to have your body weight on a very prominent member who thrived on it and no option to readjust such weight.

It was almost a sweet pleasure with pain, while he wanted nothing more than to allow his hips to thrust into the ground or even let Ren do such a thing to him, he kept his mind sharp, shooting every now and then, hitting his targets perfectly.

Ren made a grunt after a shot and Hux silently questioned him and what he received was a mixture of doubt and nervousness. Clearly Ren himself didn't feel this so it must of been about Hux. Perhaps his target wasn't dead. He shot at the body lying still and the feelings recedes.

The hours continued on in the same fashion, Ren somehow knowing when the target was dead or not. Hux only needed it twice since his first shot was a little off and the tension Ren sent when they moved the body prompted him to shoot again.

“Is this a force thing?” Hux asked, carrying his gun and letting ren get the stand as they walked through stormtroopers and captives back to Hux’s private shuttle.

“Every living thing has the force in it, flowing through it and around it. When someone dies I can feel it.” Ren informed him.

“How much can you feel?” Hux questioned, hoping it was only a vague feeling and not full figures and outlines.

Ren didn't react but Hux felt the smug roll onto him in waves.

****

With success comes problems from those who oppose the progress made by the First Order and Ren knew it had been quite some time since the last outburst from either rebels from the Resistance or just rioters.

This particular planet housed a once slum ridden lifestyle but now was in the First Orders hands, providing citizens with protection, rations and ways out of their current lifestyle. Like military service, but that was besides the point.

A gang of sorts, dubbed as such since they didn't seem to be one coherent group, more angry individuals that aren't pleased with their sudden lack of power and sway on the planet had started a large attack on an area just outside of the main city. The Order was informed beforehand by someone inside the ranks which is why they were all in position with the appropriate amount of support for the upcoming raid.

Hux was looking for a specific target, the leader of this ring of disruptors while Ren got to freely observe the man once again. It was become a regular view that he enjoyed, the red haired man had broad shoulders, slim waist, well defined legs and a section between the two the Ren had decided to officially and affectionately call Hux’s tush. It's size wasn't round enough to be bubble like, certainly not booty level and it wasn't exactly as small as a rear so the protector felt it fit.

Not that he would voice the nickname, he still wanted to get the General into bed after all.

He could see Hux ready himself for a shot. Ren wasn't sure if he knew he resembled a predator with startling accuracy during these moments. While he knew it shouldn't prompt any reaction within Ren, especially not sexual desire, it did.

Ren was certain Hux didn't see his own appeal and as long as no one else did Ren was fine with having the General all to himself.

He felt a life force fade from someone as Hux took a shot. A quick scan of his thoughts proved it to be the leader who was a fair distance away. The General had by far the most accurate shot Ren had ever seen.

When others began to encroach on their spot Ren silently signals danger to Hux who simply nods and continues to look through his scope.

In reflection, while meditating at the end of Hux’s bed where he laid recovering from the shock wave from a ground bomb, that was when Ren should have told him to stay put.

****

“They were right, you do need a protector. Though I never considered self preservation to be the problem.” Ren grinned down at Hux from his position in the chair next to the bed. It was a doctors chair but Hux couldn't bring himself to point it out.

“This was a-” Hux began to rasp, throat dry. His ears were ringing slightly and he felt like someone had dropped a weight on his chest while bending his back too far.

“You sound like an old man.” Ren scoffed, smiling. He grabbed the cup of water and held it for Hux to take a few sips. “Maybe I should have left you like that. The scans say you are fine, small concussion that will have you in bed for only the day.”

“Are you my nurse?” Hux asked. He looked down and saw he still remained in the majority of his clothing, though his shirt buttons were opened down the front far lower then he would ever have them.

Ren grinned. “Is that what you want? Not a pleasure slave but a nurse? I wouldn't have pegged you for the type.”

Hux would have thrown something at him if he could find something that wasn't assisting him or too heavy. Unfortunately the private medical room lacked such on hand weapons so he settled for a glare while finishing buttoning up his shirt and accepting Ren’s assistance in standing.

He stretched for a moment, popping his back and feeling his muscles immediate relief. He wanted to enquire about his guns location but decided to drop it. If Ren left it on the field he would need to get the new one turned before going out.

The walk back to the high officers rooms was quick, done mostly in silence as Hux read through his health report. There was no real damage done, just shock from the blast and his body protecting itself by falling unconscious. During their walk he noticed Ren was close to him in the wide halls, not that he minded very much but the irregular shoulder bump was slightly taxing.

Hux did allow his thoughts to wander back to Rens body, interested in what the man would do once he noticed.

“You are teasing me, General.” Ren sighed, not impressed but certainly not fighting the thoughts.

“Can the great protector not handle a few obstacles?” He asked while stripping off his soiled shirt.

“I like a challenge.” Ren stepped closer to Hux, the man giving into the sexual frustration he had been experiencing for far too long.

The kiss was gentle, showing Ren was probably used to kissing women but Hux wasn't interested in this side of Ren. He roughened up the kiss, biting and slipping his tongue into the others mouth who was happily going at the pace Hux set.

Ren’s hands began to wander down the sides of Hux’s body until they settled on his arse, tugging him closer as he groped the area. Hux settled his own on the chest he like to admire freely when alone with the force user.

Who started the soft thrusts that melted into harsh humping, Hux wasn't sure but as his back pressed against the wall he wasn't willing to complain. He was rapidly realizing how exhausted he truly was but he could still smell the field on his clothes, the ache of a job completed mixed in with the pleasure of another pressing against his body and Hux couldn't bring himself to stop.

His moans and pants were hardly concealed, Hux felt very little shame in sexual encounters and it seemed Ren lost his inhibitions as time went on once his own moans mixed with Hux’s.  
The arousal was building too quickly but Hux deserved this, the bliss that came after was worth whatever possible insults Ren could come up with.

Possibly sensing Hux’s orgasm approaching Ren began to thrust harder and grunt louder, the deep sound sending shivers down Hux’s spine. A final gasp filled Ren in on what just occurred but that didn't stop him.

They stumbled into Hux’s room and when he expected to be lifted onto the bed, Ren instead leaned him to the edge then tunned him around to kneel on the floor and bed over the bed.

The view of his headboard could have been improved by Ren sitting in front of him and simply accepting a well deserved oral demonstration but that didn't happen either, much to his momentary disappointment.

Ren’s hands returned to the trousers and began to rub his thighs, arse and even ran a hand down his spine. The rubdown was very relaxing and Hux fought to keep his eyes open.

“This is my favorite view.” He muttered, lightly patting Hux’s cheek.

“Grand.” Hux yawned, folding his arms in front of him and moving his hips slightly. “Why don't you see what can be accomplished while I'm still awake.”

He took this as an invitation to tug Hux’s trousers down as low as possible and Ren paused, no doubt taking in the garter belt holding up his black knee high socks.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Ren breathed, kissing the bottom of Hux’s hips and around the garter clasp. Sharp teeth nipping through the cloth of his regulation briefs woke him up a little more and the explanation of how he would rather not have to worry about his socks falling down died before it reached his lips when Rens attention became centralized.

The force user can think whatever he wished as long as he kept doing that.

“Oh- Ren don't stop.” Hux moaned, pushing back into the mouth to get more pressure.

He said nothing in reply but did pull away, making a whine erupt from Hux but he helped Ren in disposing of the trowsers entirely and the underwear. It seemed Ren liked the garter for more then it's practicality.

Hux could hear Ren’s own clothes falling and bit his lip, anticipating the possible size of Ren.

When he felt the others full length, Hux wanted it inside him immediately. “Ren, oh maker.” He began thrusting along Hux’s arse, sometimes pausing at his hole, making Hux push into the pressure but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough to be stretched to full capacity.

It doesn't take long for Ren to finish on Hux’s lower back and to shortly reach around and take Hux over the edge as well.

After a few moments of neither moving Ren was the first to stand and fetch a cloth from the washroom. When he returned and patted Hux down with the damp cloth Hux spoke. “You should do that mouth motion again.”

“I will when you’ve had a chance to shower before hand.” Ren said flatly, helping hux remove the rest of his clothing, carefully setting the garters to the side and getting Hux into the bed. Ren then set on the task of removing the remainder of his own clothes, sitting on the bed to remove his socks. Once he finished he grinned and leaned over a drowsy Hux, kissing him on the forehead, rearranging the bedding. “Sleep, I will be here.” Ren said while he pulled the General into his body under the covers so he was on his back and Ren was an his side.

“How do I know you won't get grabby?” Hux asked, his eyes already shutting.

“You don't.” Ren kissed his forehead again and Hux sighed, very content with the mess he no doubt created for future Hux.

The day was spent with Hux in bed and Ren waking him with kisses every few hours to make sure the concussion wasn't serious and no doubt for personal gain. He didn't progress past light touches however and neither did Hux.

Hux thought about the possibility of continuing their earlier exploit but reorganized it as void. Ren was still to be at arm's length. Figuratively of course, Hux was perfect okay with accepting any surprize favors Ren wished to give. He was still annoying and aggravating however which Hux had hoped would go away with intercourse.

“Ren, where is my great coat?” Hux asked, not finding the coat with his usual attire or in his closets.

“I found it took away from my view.” Ren dismissed.

Hux whipped his head to face Ren. “What?”

“I protect your body Hux and to do so I feel your entire figure should be visible to me at all times.”

“That is ludicrous and childish, Ren. I will not allow you to make such changes to the uniform of the General of the First Order.” He began to look around the room for his coat and huffed when he kept turning up empty. “Ren.”

“What do I get by revealing its location?” Ren grinned, watching the man.

“You get to remain breathing.” Hux hissed through his teeth.

“Mm. I'll come back when the offer is a little more tantalizing.” He shrugged.

“Such a big word for a delusional boy.” Hx walked over, his steps making sharp taps on the floor. When he got close to Ren it looked like he was going to kiss the information out of him. Hux ran through several ways to get what he wanted but he settled for a maneuver he knew would get him pretty far. “I award good behaviour. Now, get my great coat and we can see about an award.”

When Hux ran his hand down Kylo’s chest the man was up in a instant, heading towards the front office to fetch the great coat he shouldn't have hidden in the first place.

****

Meetings where tedious, the First Order was efficient and never failed to deliver on a promise to whatever planet that gave them the rights to it and the general consensus was that they were doing an excellent job. Over half the Galaxy believed so and even inner rim planets agreed without much bribery.

He said his goodbyes to a planet politician that could provide great amounts of material for the Order if he just broke down a little and lessened his demands. Soon Hux knew he would, thinking on it as he went to go down his own hall, eager to return to bed and perhaps ease his headache.

Briefly he wondered about Ren’s whereabouts but dismissed the thought, he had better things to focus on. Before he could change that thought process he felt someone grab him from behind and pull.

Quickly he planted his feet and used the momentum created by the other to slam them into the wall. He got a good look at his assailant and the knife he had in his hand, the blade coming very close to Hux’s throat before he kicked the male's legs far apart, grabbed the left arm that held the knife and tossed it.

He moved behind the man and quickly checked to make sure they were alone. After being sure it was only the man that was coming Hux locked his elbow around the man's neck, grabbing his own forearm to create a choke hold and hopefully incapacitate the man for questioning later but if he accidently crushed something, say a windpipe, Hux wouldn't lose any sleep.

At that moment Ren rounded the corner, looking as ruffled as Hux. Perhaps there had been others but Ren had handled them. The force user simply came over and ran his hand inches from the top of the restrained man's head to his chest, promptly causing the body to go limp.

Hux simply let go and kicked the knife away before straightening his uniform.

“There were four others. I thought I killed them all before they became a real problem but at least you can handle yourself. One was a Jedi.” Ren murtered though he seemed quite tense.

“Why are you upset? The attempt was on my life not yours.” Hux sneered at the over emotional man.

“You were supposed to wait for me or a least another member of the Order to walk with you.” Ren glared at him but Hux was not easily intimidated, force user or not.

Hux merely blinked at the man once he finished fixing his hair. “I can handle myself, Ren. I was trained for such random attacks upon entry in the Academy.”

“He wasn't just some Resistance fighter, Hux! They were specifically trained to take you out! You are target number one and you need to start talking to me more if you intend to continue on this crusade to get yourself killed.” Ren glared, stepping closer. “I can only keep you safe if you keep me updated and close.”

“You act as if my actions before were on the spot decisions Ren, we discussed it previously and let's not forget that you can read minds.” He said that last part with a little sneer.

“That's not how the force works. I can only grasp emotions at a distance. The force isn’t all powerful and secretive so do not treat me as some sort of unique advanced fighter, you stay on schedule, with the plan and I protect you at all costs- not fight entire groups that should have never been able to reach you.”

“But you did that so well.” Hux grined, spinning on his heel and walking away from a fuming Ren and to his rooms where he shut the door and let out a deep breath.

Being so close to Ren out of the field proved difficult. All he really wanted to do was continue their verbal lashing and let Ren do all he wanted to his body again, mark it or kiss whatever he wanted but Hux had a plan he needed to fulfill.

Perhaps when they galaxy was his, then he will have Ren but as of this moment he had to send a message to the pod to set up a holding area for the man so they could question him later.

****

The systems seemed to agree with Hux’s plan for a future of unity, the conferences and treaty signings were occurring more and more frequently, allowing progress to happen years in advance of that the First Order had planed.

They were prepared of course, just surprised. Starkiller was a buzz with activity, negotiators traveling in packs with stormtroopers behind them, being sent out and coming back nearly as quickly. Even the lowest ranks saw the effects of becoming the most popular option of all the joining planets.

Hux was receiving congratulations on his upcoming coronation, most assuming the entire galaxy will continue to cave in such a fashion but Hux refused to believe in ‘guaranteed victory’ in any field, be it a battle or political. While there was an almost craze going around to get the best deal he knew there would be resisters that could derail their acquisitions.

Ren was supposed to be at his side during this time but the only time he was occurred when Hux had to deal with specifically difficult senators and he didn't say a word. If Ren wished to continue his pouting about the earlier attack then Hus would certainly let that happen.

Today however he couldn't partake in any mocking with Ren nor seek him out, since the ship was close to Arkanis he had agreed to let a few prodigies from the Academy aboard the ship to see what positions they would no doubt be taking over once the current generation began to retire.

The teens mostly stayed out of anyone's way, content with watching like hawks and it wasn't until the end of his shift did one approach him. The young boy was slim but stood out amongst his fellow cadets. He couldn't be much older than thirteen, surely but he looked familiar.

“I want to be General when i'm older, like you.” The boy said, and Hux allowed the well of pride the formed in his chest. Being looked up to by the future generation was a gift after all.

“If you want to be General of my army then you will need strong leadership to keep thousands, even billions alive and safe. You will also be solely responsible for every action taken by the army. Can you handle that?” Hux asked, using a small amount of intimidation in his tone.

The boy thought on it, pleasing Hux as it showed that the boy wasn't brash in his decisions and took his own abilities into account. “Yes.”

“Then I wish you all the best.” Hux held out his hand and the boy eagerly shook it. By the side one of the instructors who was tasked with managing the holoprojector took a hologram of the event.

Later in his rooms, pouring over the news and headlines of the night, he found out why he recognized the boy. His name was Dolak Tarkin, great grandson of Grand Moff Tarkin and if the headline where to be believed, he would be the galaxy's next General and Hux would be delighted to reinstate the old empire if only in a small way.

****

“What will I be after your coronation? Surely the Emperor doesn't need a field protector when the battle has been won.” Ren asked, standing next to Hux but only looking at the stars of the galaxy Hux now ruled.

“He speaks.” Hux mocked and paused. “I suppose you have two options. You could be royal guard, a more glorified position that you already have.” Hux offered, still slightly uneasy about the weight of this conversation.

“And the second?”

“You could be my royal consort. King, if you prefer. Either way I want you by my side. Also, I will have a shooting range constructed. For private use, of crouse. No need for anyone to walk in on you getting excited by-”

Ren kissed the corner Hux’s lips, “Knight Ren doesn't sound too bad. King Kylo Ren sounds like someone from a children's story and I refuse to be a consort. I sound like a pleasure slave.”

“Not my type.” Hux quipped and thought for a moment. “Emperor palpatine had many consorts when he was young.” Hux said casually, though he seemed more invested than he let on.

“Absolutely not, old man.” Ren said, stepping behind Hux and pulling him into his chest, resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder. “There is so much the force can do that I haven't even shown you. There will be no need for another.”

“We shall see.” Hux smiled, closing his eyes for a moment and rest back into his Knight.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Awe. Evil space boyfriends.  
> Anyways, the amazing art was created by Sakurita94 that you can find here http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/ who is wonderful and perfect so go check her out! She also does commissions!
> 
> Link to picture: http://66.media.tumblr.com/8e7db03a5cd5ac74c2b4c8cbdb7a708b/tumblr_o82x2ojtyu1rheqj3o1_1280.jpg


End file.
